My Best Friend, Harper
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: The first in my trial stories period. Max and Harper begin dating. Lots more to come if it continues.


**I've been thinking about writing this fic for a while because Wizards is really something you can play around with. Although in the show they hardly ever spend any onscreen time together, I thought it might be nice to delve into a possible relationship for Harper and Max. Right there is a two year age gap between Max and Harper, so I've decided to up their ages to one year older than in the show. So Max is 15 and Harper is 17. Alex and Justin will feature prominantly. Theresa and Jerry are on a road trip across Mexico, so they will only feature briefly. OK, let's start. **

"Max! Mom and Dad are leaving, you should probably come down and take a last look!" Alex called up to her younger brother. Justin elbowed her lightly and she glared at him.

"Oh, please, like you've not thought about that useless cab breaking down in the middle of the Mexican desert. Highway robbers take everything of Mom and Dad's including their memories and they grow old, adopting cats to fill the void of not having us." Justin gasped deeply.

"You used the mind-reading spell!" Alex snorted and put her hands on his shoulders.

"No, older brother, I did not...I just read your diary, oh, and I messed up your doll collection." Justin gasped again.

"You didn't hurt Captain Amazing did you?" Alex drew a puzzled look, playing on Justin's suspense.

"Not so much me, as maybe the toilet!"

"You held him in and flushed?!"

"No! I would never do that to you," Justin sighed in relief, "I dropped him in and flushed," Justin looked horrified, "See this game is fun!" Alex laughed.

"Are you pre-schoolers finished with chuckle hour?" Jerry asked. Alex walked over and looked her Dad deeply in the eyes.

"Dad, this is no more fun for me as it is for doll boy over there!" Alex pointed to Justin, who had curled up in a ball on the couch and was rocking back and forth.

"Alex, please don't destroy your brother while we're gone" Theresa walked over to Alex and hugged her tightly. She walked over to Justin and attempted to hug him, finding it difficult to get near him she gave up and walked back to the door.

"Oh, you guys wait!" Alex called to them, as they were heading out of the door.

"My Mom and Dad are about to go somewhere scary, so stop them from getting into any situations particularly hairy!" Pink sparks flew from Alex's hands towards her parents.

"What did you just do?" Theresa asked, slightly shocked.

"I improvised! Now you two can't get hurt or lost or robbed of your memories. There, happy Justin?" Alex looked towards Justin, who hadn't moved from his fetal position.

"Well, thank you, honey. Is Max not coming down?" Jerry asked. Just as the words came out of his mouth, a large thud came from upstairs followed by Max getting thrown down the stairs. The shock woke Justin from his trance and the whole family ran over to Max. He looked up at them sheepishly.

"Hey, if you thought you could ride the magic carpet indoors then you're wrong." Max said, still dazed.

"How many times Max? I told you, 1. It's not yours and 2. Your not old enough to ride it and 3. It's not yours...I mean not in the house!" Jerry shouted, slightly dazed himself.

"And another thing..." Jerry began,

"Moverium Caberium!" Alex shouted. Her parents disappeared in a flash of light. Justin turned to Alex, looking shocked.

"What did you just do!?" Justin asked. Alex looked extremely relaxed as she helped Max up. She helped him sit on a chair in the kitchen area and grabbed two poptarts. She handed one to Max, which he thanked her for, and took a bite out of the other one.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want some?" She asked thrusting the poptart towards him. Justin glared at her and she relented.

"Fine, I put them in Cab 804. You're welcome." She said, taking another bite of the poptart.

"You enchanted Cab 804 again?!" Justin yelled. Alex shook her head.

"No, I would never do something so stupid like that," Justin breathed a sigh of relief, "I got Max to do it!" Justin yelled out in frustration. Alex turned to Max.

"You're right your methods of torture are fun!" She fistbumped Max and then put her arm around him. Max jumped up from where he was sitting after briefly checking the clock.

"I'm sorry, I have to meet someone." Max kissed Alex on the cheeck and turned to Justin.

"If he wakes up from his freakish daze, tell him I said 'Bye'"

"Will do," Alex said, saluting to Max, "Have a good time." Max nodded back to her and shot out the door. Alex paused for a moment and then got up herself.

"Well, I'm going to meet Harper at the mall" Justin turned to her, slightly more relaxed.

"Wait Harper said she was meeting someone and that you weren't allowed to come along."

"I know that, but when Harper says she doesn't want me there, it really means she can't survive without me there!" Justin looked slightly dazed. "Well, see ya!" Alex chirped off to the front door and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Preview of Next Time**

Alex edged around the wall. She could see Harper, success, and a guy. Cute guy or not cute guy? She took a closer peek. Cute guy. She could just make out what they were saying.

"I had such a great time, this has been really fun." Alex caught a brief glimpse of the cute guy's face.

"Me too, now shall we?" She heard Max say?! He pulled Harper into a passionate kiss.

"Max!" Alex yelled out uncontrollably. Harper and Max broke their kiss and spun around to see Alex standing there, utterly shocked.

* * *

"Hey lets honk at that truck!" Cab 804 exclaimed. Theresa turned to Jerry.

"This cab is driving me insane! What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I know, he's crazy!" Jerry replied.

"Crazy, I'll tell you what's crazy, spilling hot coffee on my brand new seat covers. Come on, the Mexican freeway is so boring and slow. Why don't we fly?" Cab 804 took off into the air, amazing passengers below.

"Jerry, stop this stupid cab!"

"I can't, unless we get to Alex, Justin or Max we're trapped." Cab 804 honked his horn loudly, whilst flashing it's lights excessively.

"Let's go fly around the Eiffel Tower!" It exclaimed. Jerry smiled.

"Ooh, I love France," Theresa shot him a glare, "But we couldn't possibly go there while we're in peril"

* * *

Justin turned to his best friend.

"It's time I told you the truth, I'm a wizard!" Zeke smirked lightly.

"Me too, level 48 actually." Justin realised only one thing could prove the obvious fact that he was a wizard to his friend.

"I need to stop all this heck, take us to Wiztech!" With a flash of light, Justin and Zeke reappeared where Wiztech has once stood. Burning wrecks lay all around them.

A large chunk of flaming debris flew out of the air, narrowly avoiding Zeke.

"Ok, Justin, so you're a real wizard. Can we go home now?" Zeke begged, his voice quivering.

"Wait, Professor Crumbs?" Justin asked. A small silver ball lay on the floor, only identified by it's long beard.

"Justin, find your brother and sister. You have to go, or the wizard world will be destroyed." A shaky, metallic voice spoke. Justi nodded.

"I'm in a lot of danger now, take me back to the lair somehow!" Justin commanded. Nothing. "Uh, oh. I don't have my powers!"

"Of course you don't, I do!" A large, booming voice shouted.

"TJ?" Justin questioned, realising who has his powers.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know the next time may seem way more exciting than this chapter, but anyway. This is the start of a new project I'm launching. If this story gets enough feedback and people want more, I'll continue it, if not, it's gone.**

**Please R&R**

**Peace.**


End file.
